Our new orchid plant originated as a cultivar of the unpatented variety Odontioda Henriette Lecoufle which resulted from the cross of Odontioda Balek .times. Odontoglossum Pacha (both unpatented) made by us at Boissy-St.-Leger, France, in the course of breeding efforts carried on since 1956 with the object of producing good cultivars of Odontiodas having improved shape, large size and improved red coloring. The original plant (Oda. Henriette Lecoufle) flowered for the first time in 1959 and our asexual propagation of this cultivar in 1966 by meristem tissue culture flowered the first time in 1971.
Our new plant was selected for propagation because of its distinctive shape and solid red coloring which appeared to be a most favorable realization of our breeding efforts and our continued meristem propagation of this cultivar at Boissy-St.-Leger, France, through successive generations has shown that its distinctive features are firmly fixed and hold true from generation to generation.